Alli Bhandari
Alliah "Alli" Bhandari is a sophomore at Degrassi Community School. After her parents learned all of her secrets and scandals, she decided to leave Degrassi to attend an all-girl school in order to avoid making "boy-crazy" mistakes in the middle of Season 10. She lives with her parents and her older brother Sav . She is friends with Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, Dave Turner, and Connor Deslauriers. She was in relationships with Johnny DiMarco and Drew Torres. Alli Bhandari is portrayed by actress Melinda Shankar. Character History Season 8 i just had sex and it felt soo goodshe let me put my penis inside of hurrrrr Trivia *Alli has only dated guys older than her, Johnny DiMarco was a senior and Drew Torres was a junior. *Alli, Manny, and Paige lost their viriginity at the youngest age so far. *Alli enjoys dancing. *Alli now attends an all girls school across town, due to how she acts around boys. *Alli and Drew were crowned King and Queen at Vegas Night. *She has a juvenile record. *Alli lost her virginity with Johnny DiMarco in season 8. *Alli is one of three girls to reveal herself on camera. **She sent naked pictures to her boyfriend Johnny. **Manny who took her shirt off in front of a camera, while Peter was filming her. **Darcy posted racy photos of herself online. *Alli has been suspended twice, first for creating the "I hate Holly J." group, and second for fighting with Bianca DeSousa Memorable Quotes *"High school parties are awesome." *"This article says you can tell everything about a guy from their underwear, so KC, boxers or briefs?" *It's not my fault the mere mention of undergarments makes Clare quake." *"I get it Clare, you're in love with Eli!" *Alli: (referring to Clare's sex toy) "It's a...robot! For our project." *Teacher: Do you think I was born yesterday?" *Johnny: "Was that your first kiss?" Alli: "The next one won't be." *Johnny: " You know it's impossible to say no to you, right? " *"I give you a 9 for making Jenna squirm and a 9.9 for wiping that grin off her face." *Clare: "What do you do when life gives you lemons?"' '''Alli: "You throw them at Chantay!" *"Who's going to want to date number 42? I could be single for weeks! Maybe months!" Clare: "Maybe even years!" *"You think I'm the hottest girl at this school?" *"Since when did our school become a white version of fame?" (referring to Jenna) *"Oh my gosh, you guys are so intense! It's like high school drama 24/7!" *"You let Bianca use your body like her own personal amuesement park, so no. One strike, and you're out." *"Never have I ever liked anyone in this room." *"Has anyone ever ''died of embarrassment?" *"If I didn't think it would risk your income, I'd smack you in yours." *"This is hell and it's all Bianca's fault." *"I'm leaving Degrassi." *"I became the girl that gives guys like you a second chance" *Alli: "You know what could happen in two weeks? Eli could meet some cute girl at the car wash. She asks if he's taken; he's not sure. Next thing you know, those two are making out during the hot wax cycle."' '''Clare: "He said he needed time." *"Maybe I should leave Degrassi." *" Running away is my ONLY escape," (Future Degrassi Episode) *"I ''have changed, it's just ....All these bad things just keep happening to me!" (Future Degrassi Episode) Relationships *Johnny DiMarco **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Lost in Love (2)" '''(810) ***Broke Up: [[Heat of the Moment|"Heat of the Moment" ]](813) ****Reason: Johnny feared for his reputation, because he was dating a "niner." **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Two weeks prior to "Heart of Glass" (817) ***Broke Up: "Heart of Glass" (817) ****Reason: Alli felt uncomfortable after having sex. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: "Heart of Glass" (817) ***Broke Up: '"Shoot to Thrill" '(903) ****Reason: Johnny sent naked pictures of Alli to Bruce. *Drew Torres **First Relationship: ***Start Up: '''"You Don't Know My Name (2)" (1014) ***Broke Up: "[[All Falls Down (2)|'All Falls Down (2)']]" (1024) ****Reason: Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "[[Don't Let Me Get Me|'Don't Let Me Get Me (1)']]" (1025) ***Broke Up: "Don't Let Me Get Me (2)" (1026) ****Reason: Alli realized she shouldn't have given him another chance, and left Degrassi for an all-girls school. Category:Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Siblings Category:Female Characters Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Sex Category:Religion Category:Friendships